


Stray Kids in Love

by SKZD6STAN



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKZD6STAN/pseuds/SKZD6STAN
Summary: Lee Know(Minho) and BangChan(Chris) are in love. Let's just see how it goes!
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Bangchan sighed but smiled. Minho was dancing to another Day 6 song. Dance Dance. It was appropriate considering the slightly younger man loved to dance. He'd been dancing since middle school and had been a backup dancer for BTS both on tour and in their Not Today MV. He seemed always happy, bright eyed and sweet. He had on a mint colored striped shirt that made him laugh.  
"Auuugh!" Minho shouted and Bangchan shook his head with that same smile. He had a habit of shouting random words for no reason.  
"Chris! Chris! Chris!" He yelled, jumping on his arm.  
"Yes Min?"  
"I'm bored!"  
"Well go do something." He said with a laugh.  
"Come with me!"  
Bangchan smiled and stood up. "Fine. Where we going?"  
"Let's go do a V-Live!"  
"Sounds great."  
The two men headed into the room where most V-Lives were recorded.  
"So what's the topic?"  
"Um..Let's just wing it!"  
Another laugh. "Alright." Bangchan started it up and smiled at the camera. "Hello my baby girls!"  
"Hi!"  
They watched the chat for a moment.  
"Minho is bored and he likes chatting with you guys. Why am I here?" He grinned and playfully squished Minho's cheeks. "Besides, who could turn down this face?"  
He laughed watching all the replies over everyone saying that they wouldn't be able to turn down Minho's adorable face either come in over the chat.  
"What would you guys wanna see us do or talk to us about?!" Minho asked excitedly.  
Bangchan mentally facepalmed. It was never a good idea to ask the chat that.  
"The Pocky challenge?" Minho read out. He turned to Bangchan. "What's the Pocky challenge?"  
Bangchan laughed. "It's where we take a stick of Pocky, put the opposite end in our mouths and bite on it until we feel we're too close to each other's lips and then we bite it off."  
"I'm up for that! Sounds funny!"  
Bangchan laughed again. "I know you have Pocky so go get it."  
Minho left the room to go get it and Bangchan looked at the camera. "You guys are so not slick lol. But fine. We'll play along for fun. Minchan shippers.."  
Minho came back with the Pocky and Bangchan shook his head with amusement at the look of excitement on Minho's face.  
"You're willing to try anything once aren't you Min?"  
"Yeah." He said, the implications going over his head.  
Bangchan covered the laugh that tried to burst out. The man was adorable. Especially because he didn't realize it.  
The chat was lit up with excitement.  
"Ok Bangchan teach me!"  
"Have you eva seen Lady and the Tramp?"  
"The Disney movie? Yeah. Why?"  
"We put the Pocky in our mouths like they did the spaghetti and we then bit our ends towards the middle. Our lips will be getting closer to the others. It's like a game of gay chicken."  
"Oh! Ok!"  
Bangchan laughed, again!, and they got started. Neither wanted to give in, they weren't prideful, just stubborn. Eventually their lips met in the middle as the stick disappeared. They pulled apart, laughing and eyes wide.


	2. Chapter 2

"Looks we're stubborn." Chan said, laughing still. "Guess we both win!"

"I-I guess so.." Lee Know stuttered. He didn't even realize that he'd liked guys until his and Chan's lips met at that moment but the way his lips had tingled he couldn't deny it. He _had_ said before during a truth or dare game that if he had to kiss one of the members it would be Chan. I mean his lips look ever so inviting. And soft. And he was right. And Chan apparently used cherry Chap-stick.

Chan was struggling inside. He had already known he was gay but he had expect Lee Know to pull away before they kissed. He almost didn't make himself pull away. It was obvious that Lee Know was attractive. He'd pointed that out many times, as had the others.

He turned to the camera where he realized the chat was still going. "Well there ya go chat. We both won!"

The chat was almost unreadable with how it was blowing up. Most of it was 'Minchan' shippers freaking out.

"Ok Ok everyone calm down." Lee Know said, hoping his voice wasn't shaking. "It was a fun game, nothing more." He decided to end the stream. "I'm sorry guys but I have a headache. I'm gonna go lay down. Thanks for joining us!"

He walked out of the room and Chan frowned. "I'm gonna go check on him. He really doesn't look too good."

Chan read the chat again for a moment. "I'm sure it is just a headache but I do want to go make sure." He stood up. "Of course I can't leave without giving you all a hug." He 'hugged' the camera, ended the stream and went to Lee Know's room. "Hey.."

"Let's not please.." He mumbled from under his pillow.

"We really should."  
"No."  
"Yes." Chan said, sitting beside him. "Look at me."

Lee Know shook his head. "If we _have_ to talk, I'm staying under here."

Chan shook his head. "Fine. It's best to put it out there, I almost didn't pull away Lee Know. I'm not the best at hiding that kind of stuff. I'm gay and you're attractive."

Lee Know's head poked out from under the pillow. "I'm sorry what?!"

"Let's not let what I said just now change anything please?"

"Well it kinda already does Chris.."

Chan bit his lip, trying not to let Lee Know see the disappointment on his face. "Oh.."  
"Don't take it the wrong way but there's no way I can pretend I didn't hear that." He smirked suddenly. "Cherry Chap-Stick huh?"

"What?"  
"You use cherry Chap-Stick."

Chan laughed in surprise. "Well can't have chapped lips."

Lee Know sat up and got closer. "Lemme try it again." His words surprised even him. Just because Chan was gay didn't mean he liked him in that way.

"Huh?"

"Lemme try it again."

"Uh.. Ok."

He leaned forward, placing his hand on the back of his neck. _If I'm going to do this let me do it right, it's the only one I'm gonna get._ He thought to himself. It was what he would have described the perfect kiss. Soft lips, warm, sweet tasting and Chan had this presence about him.

 _Oh wow.._ Chan thought. _He actually wanted to kiss me again.. And he's a great kisser._

When the two pulled away from the kiss for a breath they stared at each other in shock. "Um.."

"Wow.."

"Well I'm going to confess now. I didn't know I was gay until we accidentally kissed. I'm not even sure I'd be interesting in another guy. It might just be _you_." He mumbled.

Chan began to laugh. "Well okay. I.. well, where do we go from here?"

"Let's see how things go. That's the best I can say. _But_ we have to promise that no matter what happens in the end we don't cause issues within the band."  
"I promise. That wouldn't be fair to the rest who also worked so hard to get to where we are."

Chan stuck his hand out and Lee Know shook. Now they played things out.

 _Let's see where this goes.._ Lee Know thought to himself.

 _Let's hope it's for the better._ Chan thought. _Lee Know is a great person. All in general._


End file.
